Thank You For Your Service
by SupporttheThinblueline
Summary: Happy memorial day. To my fellow brother and sisters. I know this story may not be accurate but I did my best to my knowledge. Come home safe soon boys and girls! Here in the US Military, we're all one big dysfunctional family. No matter how crazy it gets brother(or sister). I'll be there by your side to lighten the load.


The pain

Of the pain was so bad, it was so bad her knees gave out on her.

The man with a Christian cross on each shoulder got down with her immediately. She looked up as tears flowed like a faucet from her eyes, he was gone, this couldn't be. The only thing left couldn't be a folded flag and an 'I'm sorry for your loss.' No, she refused to believe it. He was going to walk in any moment saying it's just a prank. She would slap him and yell, cry into his arms. Unfortunately, she found it to be true. Here it was, a military chaplain and his escort with a folded American flag in his hands. "No..." The blonde woman lost it. "No, no... It can't be." "Ma'am? On behalf of a grateful nation, we are very sorry for this loss."

It was then a couple of women, a short-haired blonde named Jackie, and her friend Janna ran up and saw the two soldiers and the folded flag in their hands. Jackie cupped her hands over her mouth and walked away, Janna stood but ran past the two men to her friend. "It's okay Star. I'm here for you." The blonde wrapped her arms around the raven-haired girl and sobbed into her shoulder.

Janna looked at the two men, the one holding the flag held out the flag. The chaplain waved his companion back to the car and helped Janna stand the poor girl up. "Mind if we talk for a little bit ma'am?" Star looked up wiping tears out of her eyes. "Sure. What about?" Star croaked as the sad emotions still gripped her voice box.

The chaplain sat down next to Star who sat on the end of the table, Janna sat next to her across from the chaplain. "Mrs. Diaz, it was your husbands dying wish that you receive this. The chaplain pulled an envelope out of his leather case and handed it to Star. Star reached out and grabbed it like a hungry dog. The chaplain flinched a little bit as he retracted his hand when she took it.

Star looked around and stalled wondering if she should open it. "Go ahead Star." Janna placed a hand on her shoulder. Reluctantly with shaky hands, she tore open the envelope and pulled the piece of paper which looked new. Unfolding it, she saw it, enough to make her gasp. It was his handwriting. With a picture of her and their daughter, the one she gave him before he left.

Star read forward as tears hit the paper.

 _Dear Star,_

 _My love, I've had many fond memories with you._

 _Our wedding day, to the day our little girl was born. I regret nothing but not being able to see her grow up._

 _If you're reading this letter, that means my time has come, and God has called me home. I've hung up my boots and my weapon for the last time. I just wanted you to know that you meant everything to me. I long to have you by my side after this is life concludes._

 _I loved you with every fiber of my being and me gone does suck I know, but you have to do it for our little Stella. In this envelope is another letter I want you to give to her when she turns 18. Make sure she grows up to be a wonderful and beautiful young lady. I'll do what I can up here to help her find her way. When times get tough, I'll be there as your guiding light._

 _I'll see you when this is over Star. Until then, stay strong like you've always been. If not for me then for our little girl._

 _-Sincerely, your husband_

 _Marco Diaz_

 _I love you Star._

Star smiled through the tears as she set it on the table as tears ceased to cascade, but she did one thing that shocked everyone in the room. She stood up and walked out. Curious, the chaplain and Janna stood up and followed her. Star came back to the doorway holding a brown-haired little girl she had her mothers eyes and her skin tone. "Mommy? Who is that?" The little girl pointed to the chaplain. "Hello, little one. My name is Captain Franks. I'm a friend of your dad." "When is my daddy coming home?" Stella asked. This stumped the chaplain. He broke his mom's heart, but he couldn't tear this precious little soul apart. Luckily Star saved him. "Sweetie, daddy has always been here. He's right here." Star said pointing to her chest. "Thank you, chaplain. Can we pray for a little while?" "Of course Mrs. Diaz." With that Star handed Stella off to Janna. "Go on and play with Janna okay?" "Okay, mommy."

Star sat down across from the chaplain and the two joined hands and lowered their heads.

"Lord, I bless the young man known as Marco Diaz. He made a great sacrifice to his country and for his family. May you protect them, light their way and allow the young man access into your heavenly kingdom. Lord, I pray the two lovers are reunited one day, may you give Mrs. Star Diaz the strength to pull through the hardships ahead of her. In Jesus's name, I pray. Amen." The chaplain finished as Star repeated "Amen."

As the sand kicked up a pair of boots and a young man limbed forward through the sand down the road covered in blood, a belt of 7.62 ammo dangling from the back of his neck, and a machine gun in his hands. "Not yet universe. Not yet."

Two weeks later.

Star turned from Stella to the ringing of the phone. She walked up and looked at the caller ID. It was a number that Marco used to call her in Afghanistan. Confused she answered. "Hello?" There was a pause before a familiar voice was heard over the phone. "Mrs. Diaz? I have some good news and bad news for you." Star was rocked with confusion. "Let's start with the bad news, get that out of the way. So that news is that your life insurance paperwork isn't going through." Star got angry. "What!? Why not!? My husbands dead and yet you all still sit on your hands?!" Star was livid at this point. "Mrs. Diaz?" "What!" "If I may I still have yet to give you the good news. "How could there possibly be any good news in that!?" "Because I am still alive sweetheart." Star went silent. This was some kind of joke right? "What the hell is this?! Are you all this drunk where you call the widows and remind them that everything is different!?" The line was silent. "Star. I think you forgot that we couldn't drink if we wanted to while we're over here."

Star still had trouble believing this was real. It was just too good to be real. "Star? Before you get angry, remember March 5th, 2016." Star went silent again. That was their daughters birthday. "Marco? Is-is that really you?" "It's me Star. If you read my letter, make sure you burn that thing. I'll be home to see you in a couple of days." Star couldn't contain herself anymore. With the thud of the phone on the floor, she had to tell everyone.

Two days later. The plane touched down at Los Angeles Air Force Base. The young Hispanic with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder limbed off the aircraft back hatch supported by a crutch to help his bad leg. It wasn't long before his boots touched American soil. When he looked around the tarmac was of course empty. Then a Humvee drove up next to him. "Need a lift? Your wife is waiting in the RDF center." Marco didn't need a second push. With that, he limbed as quickly as his leg would allow him to as he tossed the crutch and duffle bag into the back seat, and hoped in the passenger's seat. The Humvee took off in the direction of the RDF center when he arrived there were two airport crash trucks with flashing lights with a row of firefighters, police officers and soldiers there to welcome him home. The Humvee pulled up, and Marco opened the door and hopped out without grabbing any of his things. He limbed forward until his leg almost gave out, luckily a fellow soldier caught him and supported his weak side. "I got you, brother," the soldier placed Marco's arm around his neck and held him up.

When they reached the door, another soldier ran up with his crutch. "Thanks." Marco put it under his weak side as the two soldiers continued to assist him. When the door opened, the two soldiers saw a blonde blur charging straight at them and moved out of the way. Marco saw her and dropped his crutch and held his arms out. When she slammed into him, he stopped himself from going back with his uninjured leg and twirled her in a circle placing his face in the crook of her neck as she did the same. They stayed close for what felt like hours but was more like five minutes. Star pushed back to crash her lips into his for a kiss she longed for, for so long. When they broke for breath, an audible slap was heard throughout the building. Marcos' cheek felt raw for a moment as he looked back at her. "You ever scare me like that again I'll kick your ass worse than a group of hajji's ever could." Marco smiled. "Noted my love, and I missed you too." Star couldn't take it anymore as her lips connected with his once more. He knew she'd be pretty possessive over the next few weeks. "I'm not leaving the house for a while am I?" Star shook her head. "Not a chance big guy." Star leaned and rested her head against his chest.

"Let's go home Star." Marco grabbed her hands as she let go interlacing her fingers with his. "Of course my king."

The two walked out hand in hand, not looking back.


End file.
